1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a coating agent for poly(methyl methacrylate) (PMMA) panel nano imprinting. Particularly, the coating agent described by the present invention preferably has a suitably superior anti-reflective property, comprising a UV curable resin, a photoinitiator, a solvent-free additive for suitable surface modification and a weather-resistant stabilizer.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an automobile, an automobile instrument cluster is mounted at a location where most light comes in from the outside. The light reflected from the instrument cluster may interfere with the driver's vision thus making the driver feel very uncomfortable.
Accordingly, either a cluster cover has been provided to block the incoming light or the cluster is provided deep inside and aided by a curved cluster window. However, such structural modification decreases degree of freedom of interior design and thus is not a preferable solution.
Nano imprinting technique was proposed in the late 1990s by Professor Stephen Y. Chou at Princeton University. Nano imprinting has been reported as a technique that is suitable to be used in place of electron beam lithography technique or expensive optical lithography technique that can be less productive and expensive. The nano imprinting technique enables formation of repetitive nanopatterns on a polymer film without etching using a nanostructure-imprinted stamp. Thus, it is widely used in the IT industries, including optical devices, semiconductors, displays, etc. When the nano imprinting technique is suitably applied to a flat panel display panel or an automobile instrument cluster window, degradation of visibility caused by reflection of light may be overcome. In addition, degree of freedom of design may also be improved. However, until now, the technique has not been applied to automobile parts. Since existing polymer resins for nanopatterning were developed for electrical and electronic devices, they do not attach well to poly(methyl methacrylate) (PMMA) resin, the material that automobile instrument cluster windows are made, and do not enable pattern formation or cannot meet the requirements of automobile interiors.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.